The life of the the widow Mrs Scott
by Dani writing history here
Summary: Brooke and Lucas get married only to have everything change. Brooke must live without Lucas and move foreward with her life.
1. Chapter 1

I am nineteen and I am married. You might think that I am too young to have married, to young to really know what love is. I want you to know that I love Lucas more than I have loved anyone.

I am nineteen and I am a widow. You might wonder how somebody so young could have suffered through so much heartache already, but I know that while I have suffered one of the greatest losses, I have also felt the one of the greatest emotions, love. Most marriages go decades before death intervenes, mine went only four months and still I can look back over our short time and know that we lived everyday to its fullest.

I am nineteen and I am pregnant. This is the saddest piece of my story, because although I have lost my love, he has now lost more. My life will be changed forever without him, but now my child will bring a piece of him back. The sad part is my Lucas will never meet this new person. He will never touch our child's hand or look into his/her eyes. He will never get goodnight kisses or good morning smiles. He will miss it all.

This is the saddest part of my story, our story. That a life, a life we created together in love will never see that love in this lifetime. That the love with whom I created a life will not be there to help and experience everything with me.

You may mourn for the loss of my youth. You may mourn for the loss of my husband. I mourn for those too, but I mourn the most for my baby, who before birth has already lost so much.


	2. Chapter 2

Four Months Earlier:

"Do you, Lucas Eugene Scott, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife? In sickness and in health, until death parts you?"

"I do" He replied smiling. I looked up and into his eyes. I could feel the love we felt for each other around us.

"Do you, Brooke Penelope Davis, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband? In sickness and in health, until death parts you?"

"I do" I said, smiling.

"You may kiss the bride"

That was our wedding, it was simple. I wore white, he wore black. Haley was my maid of honor, Nathan his best man. My father wasn't there to give me away, so Mouth, being a great guy did that. Lucas's little sister was there sitting front row with Karen. She was only five months old, little Grace Scott.

Lucas and I honeymooned in Key West. It wasn't exotic, but that didn't matter, we had each other. Besides, we barely left the room anyway. Those were the happiest moments. When we got back to Tree Hill, Lucas and I got our own apartment. It was little, but it was ours.

He had decided that he was going to commute to UNC-Chapel Hill. I didn't fight him on this; after all, I was going to a small fashion school the same distance in the other direction. I also knew how much he wanted to be there for his mom and Gracie.

In retrospect, I guess this is what killed him, the commute. He died driving down the highway to get to class. He wasn't speeding and he wasn't hit in some freak accident. His heart gave out, and HCM took his life. I remember the call when it first happened. They didn't even need to say anything, I knew.

His funeral was held just two days later. The day, matched my mood. The clouds hung low, as if they were mourning for Lucas, as if they knew what greatness and potential the world had just lost.

As people filed in, I saw that Lucas was loved far more than I could have ever guessed. People I had only met once were there, mourning by my side. Drops fell from the sky randomly, as the heavens cried for the young life that had been taken so suddenly and given to them.

His grave would be next to Keith's grave, and if he had his choice, that is where he would have wanted it. He and Keith would now be together forever.

As I walked to the front of the crowd to deliver my eulogy, I looked through my tear filled eyes to the people who stood before me. Karen and Grace, Nathan, Haley, their little boy Ryan, Whitey and Mouth. Dan and Deb came too, as did Peyton and Rachel. All with theirs eyes full of tears and their hearts feeling heavy.

"When I vowed to love Lucas until death parted us, I never would have guessed that death would take him so soon." I started, tears falling down my cheeks and my voice choking up. "He was one of the kindest people I had ever met, and I look out now and I see all of you, and I realize how loved he was. I will miss Lucas until the day that I die, and forever more. I remember when we first got engaged and he said to me, 'Brooke, our love will never die. I know we are still young and you can wait a while to answer my proposal if you need to, but I know that our love will last longer than our lives ever could.' I am so glad that I didn't wait to say yes and that I got the chance to celebrate our love. Lucas, I'll love you for eternity." I walked over to his coffin and kissed it gently.


	3. Chapter 3

Present (Two Months after Lucas's death):

I woke up today and just as what has happened for the past two weeks, I ran to the bathroom to throw up. This sickness was not beneficial to anybody. I wanted Lucas back and I wanted to try and get back on my feet. I had taken time off from school for a while and was helping Karen at the café. I hadn't had the time to notice that my period was late, I hadn't even been thinking about the possibility of pregnancy. It wasn't until Karen said something that I realized the truth.

"_Hey Karen, sorry I'm late again. I was sick again this morning."  
"Brooke, that's the fourth time this week and the second week in a row, maybe you should go to the doctor." She looked at me with worried eyes, eyes that reminded me of Lucas, _

"_Karen, I'm fine. It's probably just the flu or something." I looked up and met her eyes. "What?" I asked wondering why she was staring at me._

"_Brooke, you aren't pregnant are you?" I felt my eyes grow wide when she asked. My husband, her son had just died and she thought I was pregnant!_

"_Karen, that's insane" I joked, laughing it off. Deep down though, I knew. Everything I was experiencing made sense. I had thrown up every morning for two weeks and I was tired. When Haley had been pregnant, she had really bad morning sickness. I remember that she also used to be so tired; she would fall asleep in class. I used to laugh at her saying that she was being taken down by something the size of a peanut. Now, that peanut sized being was taking me down too. _

At the end of the day I cleaned up and drove over to Nathan and Haley's. I walked in and Haley was playing with Ryan on the floor.

"_Brooke, what's up?" I just looked at her, her and Ryan. She was only nineteen too, my age, with a baby. What was it with our town that caused us all to procreate so young?_

"_Brooke, seriously what? Is it Nathan? Karen?"_

"_No, Haley they're fine, it's me." I looked up and a tear slid gently out of my tear filled eyes. _

"_Brooke, come sit on the couch." She said soothingly. She picked up Ryan and took me over to the couch. I fell into the soft pillows. I pulled my knees up close to my chest._

"_Haley, I don't know what I'm going to do, this isn't how I imagined this would happen. My life wasn't supposed to be like this." I was crying harder now._

"_Brooke" She said pulling me into a hug. "Your life will get better, I promise"_

"_I don't want better Hales, I want what I had, I want perfect."_

_I don't think she knew what to say because all she did was hug me for what felt like forever. I didn't mind though. It felt good to be held and feel loved and protected. I must have fallen asleep because when I woke up I was still at Haley's. She and Nathan were eating in the kitchen._

"_Hey Brooke, you woke up" Haley sad smiling_

"_Yeah, how long was I out for?"_

"_Oh, like three hours. You looked so peaceful, so I put the blanket over you."_

"_Thank you, you guys are too good to me, you know that right?"_

"_Yeah, but we figure you can use our charity" Haley answered wittily, showing a small smile and pulling me into a hug. "You want something to eat?"_

"_Uh, yeah sure"_

_I sat down to eat with them and realized that I wasn't really hungry. I was playing with my food, pushing it around with my fork when Haley said something._

"_Brooke, I thought you were hungry?" She said looking concerned. _

"_I thought so too" I said looking at her with a small smile._

"_Brooke, is there something else you want to tell me?"_

"_Uh, yeah, I think I'm pregnant."_


	4. Chapter 4

**Hope everyone is enjoying this story. Its a little different than my last one. I also have a bit of writer's block, but I hope I can get the chapters to be a little longer. Please review!**

Just a few days later, Haley was there when this concern was proven true. She was at the doctor's office with me, holding my hand as I had done when she found out about Ryan. She was such a good friend, my best friend. It was a different friendship than mine and Peyton's, but it was good none the less.

I had only spoken to Peyton once since I had yelled and walked away all those months ago. It was at the funeral; although I had told her to never speak to me again, she came up to me and held me tight. She kissed my cheek and told me that everything would be alright. It didn't matter if I didn't believe the words she said, she too knew that nothing would be okay ever again.

Peyton had lost so many people, but she pushed foreword. I had been there when Anna died. I had been there when Ellie died. I had been there when Jake left. It didn't matter that we weren't friends; she was there for me anyway, because I had been there for her. She was being a true friend, she was letting me go because she loved me too much to hurt me, but she was holding me tight to show me that she'd always be there.

This hug though, it didn't bring us any closer. I would say hi when I saw her at the store, but I wouldn't run to her in times of need. A part of me mourned for our friendship, and I wondered if we would ever be the same again. A part of me needed that, a piece of the life I once had.

Now, I sat with Haley at a diner. She stroked my back and promised to do everything she could to help. I was grateful for this, but she couldn't bring back the one thing I wanted most. She couldn't bring Lucas back to hold my hair while I threw up in the morning, or place kisses on my expanding belly. She couldn't bring him back to hold my hand during ultra-sounds or place his hand on my stomach when I felt a kick. He wouldn't be there to share in my pain and happiness when our baby was born. It was going to be a hard life, and I knew this.

Haley drove me home that night and offered to stay with me. I gratefully declined; she had a family at home, people waiting for her. I would be okay in my apartment, my empty apartment where nobody waited for me.

After she left, I was alone in my living room. I picked up my cell. I wanted to call Karen, tell her that I was having a baby, that she would be a grandma. My fingers dialed another number instead, Peyton's. She wasn't exactly my best friend anymore, and she and I weren't exactly talking, but I knew that if I needed her, she would come running. I hoped that I would do the same if she needed me.

"_Brooke?"_

"_Hey Peyton"  
"Brooke, is everything alright?"_

"_Yeah, I just wanted to talk to you"_

"_Brooke, you vowed that never talking to me again would be too soon, what's wrong?"_

"_I'm pregnant"_

"_Oh my G-d! Brooke! Why aren't you excited?"_

"_Peyton, it wasn't supposed to happen like this. Lucas was supposed to be here. I just feel so alone. I can't call Haley again, she should be at home with her husband ad her son. I just, I didn't know who else to go to."_

"_Brooke, I'll be right there. Just hang out for a few minutes"_

_Peyton and I talked for hours. We reminisced about our childhood. We laughed about the times when I did something stupid and cried when we talked about all the people who weren't with us anymore. It was like old times again. We crawled into bed, the bed to big for just me, but that I no longer shared with Lucas. We watched movies together again. We watched home videos from my wedding and birthday parties we'd had when we were kids. After a while, we fell asleep. That was the first night I actually slept in that bed again. I had been sleeping on the couch. It was hard to go back to that bed alone, and remember that Lucas wouldn't be coming back to make the pain go away. _

Now, I would have to move. I would have to get an apartment big enough for me and the baby. Maybe I would get a small place with a yard, someplace a child deserved to grow up. Lucas had left me all the money that Keith had left him. I rethought it for a second, I could either use the money to get a home, or I could give it to my child. It could be used for college or something; Lucas would be giving the baby a bright future.

The morning after Peyton and I caught up, I woke up to the sweetest smell. I walked into my kitchen and there were Peyton and Haley cooking.

"_Haley, when did you get here?"_

"_Peyton called me. I came over as soon as I could."_

We ate and laughed and it felt good. We had a blast, just hanging out and being together. We talked about pregnancy; Haley had a lot to say, Peyton had very little, and about nursery themes. Haley and Peyton had tons of ideas for themes. Peyton said we could paint the walls sky blue and put clouds on the bottom, making it look like the baby was living on the clouds. I loved being able to talk about this with them, it felt good to be so happy and excited. At noon, Haley had to go.

"_Brooke, thank you for having me, I'll see you later okay. I have o save Ryan from Nathan, or Nathan from Ryan… not sure."_

_"Thanks for coming Hales, you were so helpful."_

**A/N: Please review! Any ideas you have could be added into the story!**_  
_


	5. Chapter 5

Haley went home after breakfast, and Peyton left soon after. I was alone again. I was left to face my life, the life I now lived alone. I watched television for a little while, but after twenty minutes I got bored. I decided to go to the café. I wasn't sure I was going to tell Karen yet, but I couldn't stay home.

When I got to the café, Karen looked up at me from behind the counter. Most people would think that Lucas didn't really look like Karen, but I knew different. So often I found Karen reminding me of Lucas. It was always little things, a small smile, a look in the eye. I walked over to the counter.

"Hi Brooke. Good to see you again. Feeling any better?"

"Yeah, I went to the doctor too."

"Oh, good"

We sat in silence for a little while. After a few minutes Karen sat down on the stool next to me.

"You know Brooke, a part of me really hoped you were pregnant. That a piece of Lucas would come back to us." She placed her hand on my back. A tear slid down my cheek. "Brooke, what is it? I thought you said you went to the doctor. I just assumed that meant that you really did have the flu."

"I went Karen, but you were right. It wasn't the flu, I am pregnant."

I looked up at her. She pulled me in tight and held me.

"Brooke, whatever you need, I will be there. I don't want you to think you are alone in this just because Lucas isn't here. I will do my best to be there for you with support and help."

It felt good to know that I had her help, that I wouldn't be raising my new baby alone, despite having lost Lucas. Karen was also raising a baby alone. Together, maybe we could do it right.


	6. Chapter 6

One Week Later:

"Karen, thanks again for coming."

"No problem Brooke. I told you I would be there for you and the baby. After all, I'm going to be a grandma, I just can't believe that a piece of Luke is coming back to us. I am so happy about this pregnancy Brooke, you know I really do think of you as a daughter."

"I know Karen, and it means a lot to me that you have been here for me. My parents were never really there, and without you I would be lost on what a mom should be like. Lucas always said that you were such a good mom and that when we had kids, you could teach me a lot. It's just too bad that he isn't here to see our baby grow up."

"Brooke Scott" A nurse called

We got up and walked into the exam room.

"Good morning Brooke, we are just going to do an ultra sound, okay?"

"Yeah" I laid down on the bed and lifted my shirt.

"Now, this is going to feel a little cold."

She put some jelly onto my stomach and moved the machine around.

"Okay, I'm going to go get a doctor" The nurse said to me.

"Wait, is something wrong with my baby?"

"I'm just going to get the doctor." She said, leaving the room

I turned to Karen, "What am I going to do if the baby has a problem? What is something is really wrong? Why does this keep happening to me?"

"Brooke, honey, calm down. I'm sure nothing is wrong, the doctor is just going to come in and talk to you about what stages the baby is at and stuff like that." She smiled at me and grabbed my hand. It made me feel better, having her there. She really was like a mother to me.

The doctor walked into the room. "Well, Mrs. Scott, lets see whats going on here."

He looked like a nice man, somebody I could trust. He had been Karen's doctor too. He turned to her before he said anything to me.

"Ah, Karen. How's the baby? Grace right?"

"Yeah, Gracie is really good, she's getting big."

"I, I heard bout your son, I'm sorry for your loss."

"Thank your Dr, Marsh, this is actually his wife, Brooke."

"Oh, I'm very sorry for your loss. So, lets look at this ultra sound."

He looked at the image on the screen. He looked up at me.

"Okay, so it seems that there is more that one baby."

"Twins?" I asked surprised. Multiples did run in my family, my aunt had twins and so did her daughter.

"Actually, I think it might be triplets."

"Three babies? Three?" I was so shocked. I didn't know what I was going to do. How could I take care of three babies all on my own. I only had two hands, I don't even think I could hold three babies at once.

"Mrs. Scott, your going to have to come back in about a month, ad well see how things are progressing. It is still very early in the pregnancy."

Karen and I left and went out for lunch. She had picked Grace up from Haley's. We sat at the table and I just stared off into space.

"Brooke, you do realize that this is going to be okay. It's a blessing."

"Karen, it's three babies. THREE. I only have two hands. How can I calm three babies at once or hold them all at the same time. I'm so scared. Lucas isn't going to be there to help me either. With him we could have done this, but now its just me."

"Brooke, you have me too. I'll help you as long as you need, and I'll always be there for you and them."


	7. Chapter 7

It was strange to find out that I am carrying three children. I am only nineteen, still a teenager…and a widow. I was too young to be having three kids. How could I do it alone?

As the months passed, I grew and grew. It wasn't long before I was on bed rest. Haley came by everyday and ate lunch with me. I had moved into Karen's for the time being, so that I wouldn't be alone. Karen ate breakfast and dinner with me. She was so good and she even helped me pick out baby names.

As the months slowly came and went I grew anxious to see my babies, and work to get my body back. I would sleep every afternoon and night. I was so tired and I didn't know why, I lived in bed.

I had a dream about seven months into the pregnancy. It was about Lucas. Of course, this wasn't the only dream I had had about him since his death, but this dream was different.

We were at my doctor's office and Karen was holding my hand while got a sonogram. I looked up and Lucas was in the corner.

"Lucas!" I called out to him. He walked over to me slowly and grabbed my other hand; He leaned in and kissed my cheek.

"You are going to be an incredible mother Brooke. I am so sorry I won't be here with you, but everything is going to be okay. These babies are going to bring you such joy and pride. I know who they will be and trust me, you will be amazed. I will always look down and smile on you guys. I may not be here in body, but I am helping from above Brooke. Just stay strong my pretty girl." He smiled at me and walked away. As he stepped back he faded away.

I thought of that dream often now. It gave me comfort to know that Lucas was happy and that my life would be okay. Even if it was all in my head, it meant something to me.

Slowly, I made my way into my final weeks of pregnancy. The doctor's said that I would most likely deliver prematurely, but I made it just barely to full term. I knew that Lucas was watching over us, he had kept the babies inside me to keep them safe.

When they were born, I was so overwhelmed. I wasn't sure if I had chosen the right names for them or not. They were beautiful, all three of them.

I had two daughters and a son. I named them Abigail Melissa Scott 'Abby', Francesca Victoria Scott 'Franky', and Jonathan Lucas Keith Scott 'Jonny'".

After they were born, my small family and I returned to Karen's home. Suddenly, the house felt full. There were four babies, Karen and myself. I decided that this wasn't how I wanted to live. I wanted to get back on my feet, I was a mother now and I had to be strong.

When the babies were four months old, I had finally sold my apartment. I had enough money to rent a little house with two bedrooms. I knew that as the kids got older, I would need more rooms, but for now they could share a room. I hung a picture in the living room of Lucas and I on our wedding day. I wanted my children to remember that they had a father who loved them.

When they were just one month old, I took them down to the cemetery. I pulled the stroller in front of his gravestone and knelt down. I kissed my fingers and touched his name. "This is where your daddy is buried" I told them, knowing that they didn't understand me. "He loves you so much, and I know that he will always be looking down on you." I pull the stroller closer. I picked myself up off the ground and returned home. I knew that this is the first of many trips that my babies and I would be making.

Back at home I place them each into their cribs. I have hung a letter above each crib, giving them individuality. I don't want them to think of themselves as the triplets, but rather Abby, Franky and Jonny. I can already tell that they have very different personalities as well as different looks.

Abigail Melissa or Abby was born first. She was small and strong. She looked up at me with eyes that screamed Lucas. Her hair was soft and brown. She was beautiful.

Francesca Victoria or Franky was born three minutes later. She looked bigger. Her eyes were like mine and she had my coloring, but Karen said that Franky looked like she did when she was a baby.

Finally, two minutes after Franky and five after Abby, Jonathan Lucas Keith Scott made his debut. He was clearly a fighter, a trouble maker. He had kicked all throughout my pregnancy and I could see strength in him. He was just like Lucas, blue eyes and light hair.

I loved my babies. At home I stared at them in amazement; I couldn't believe that I had three babies.


End file.
